The primary objective of the Michigan Children's Health Exposure Analysis Resource (M-CHEAR) Laboratory Hub is to contribute to large-scale national efforts to advance our knowledge of the impact of the environment on children's health by offering high-quality, state-of-the-art laboratory support for a wide assortment of targeted and untargeted analyses in biological samples from external researchers conducting epidemiology and clinical studies of child health. In addition to the world-class laboratory facilities located t the University of Michigan (U of M), M-CHEAR leadership also possesses unique expertise and experience to offer external researchers, including experience leading and participating in other large center grants, and vast content expertise in exposure science, environmental epidemiology, molecular biology, child growth and development, human nutrition, metabolomics, epigenomics, analytical chemistry, biostatistics/bioinformatics, and the study of biomarker development, validation, and utility. Many unique measurement capabilities are already operational, and we are positioned to continue adding to the breadth of analyses offered. Internal University of Michigan pricing will apply for most assays, which is typically 50-70% of what external researchers seeking analysis directly are charged. The Targeted Analysis Resource will provide high-throughput trace level analysis of biomarkers of exposure to a range of environmental exposures, markers related to nutrition and metabolic factors, and other endogenous measures such as hormones, immune indicators, and markers of inflammation, oxidative stress, and psychosocial stress. The Biological Response Indicators Resource will offer state-of-the-art epigenetic and epigenomic analysis of biospecimens, measures of gene expression, transcriptomic, and proteomic analyses to complement and functionally validate epigenetic discoveries, as well as analysis of gene expression related to oxidative stress, metabolic response immune activation, inflammatory response, psychosocial stress, and DNA damage and repair. The Untargeted Analysis Resource provides expertise and advice in the design of untargeted metabolomic studies, recommendations for use of proper untargeted metabolomics platforms, and if needed assistance in statistical analysis of complex data that are derived. A Developmental Core will develop new methods for measuring biomarkers of exposure and targeted metabolomics in a range of matrices, identify unknown metabolites, and validate new biological response indicators. It will also offer cutting-edge bioinformatics tools fr placing complex data we generate into biological context. Finally, the Administrative Core is charged with promoting Hub services, sample tracking/management, and coordination with core labs to ensure analytical efficiency and adherence to standard operating procedures (SOPs), quality assurance/quality control (QA/QC) protocols, and participation in CHEAR Round-Robin assessments. The Core will also facilitate expert consultation to external investigators, participate in regular CHEAR meetings, promote collaboration with other CHEAR components and Laboratory Hubs, and conduct regular internal self-assessments.